pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Triad War
Prepare for war! '''This page details facts and elements in Pikmin: Triad war, made by Zen the dark lord of PNF-404. Details Pikmin: Triad war is a pikmin fan game. It is the first game in the Triad quadrilogy. It is rated 12 (Teen in the US) for mild violence, minimal blood, mild language and mildly darker themes then the average pikmin game (usually rated E or E 10+). story welcome back After the events of Pikmin 3 Olimar returns to hocatate with Louie and they meet up with the president. They are fearing having to be sent back to PNF-404 to pay off the debt, even though they no longer have a ship. However, they are pleasantly surprised that the debt has been miraculously paid off. The president said for some reason a company know as terra.co paid it off and he's not sure why, although he's still glad that it has been paid off. He apologises to Olimar and Louie for getting the company into debt again because of his own greed. He let's the two captains to spend some times with their friends and family. However, Olimar and Louie realise that their families probably have no money. The assumptions turns out to be false when they get back to their homes. Olimars wife has got a job and has got Oli's cousin, Michael, to look after the kids while she's at work. Olimar greets his family and then go's upstairs to the study so he can search something on the computer. He discovers that terra.co are indeed a million-poko company, but's it's based on kopai. Olimar presumes that Alph, Brittany and Charlie must have realised that he would probably have no money, so when they got back they must of got the government to pay the debt off. He though it was nice of them, but what did he do for them? He decided not to dwell on it and went to bed. Intruder? A week later, Olimar woke up to find it was something like 3 in the morning. He realises that a note has been left on his bedside table. Before he calls the police for an intruder breaking in he reads the note (what harm can reading a piece off pulped tree do?). It says... Dear Olimar You may be wondering why I have done this. Don't worry, I didn't steal anything, why would I need to. Anyway, this is important. Meet me at the back of the hocatate freight main building at 10am. If you don't think you can trust me, take a look around the house when you get out of bed. This is important. From: You have to find out... Olimar Decided to go back to sleep and wait for the alarm clock to go off. More then meets the eye... Olimar hears the distinctive beeping of the alarm clock. He checks the time, finding it to be 7am (just as the alarm was suppose to go off). He checked around the house to find the person who had left the note was telling the truth, nothing had been stolen. He says he received an important email from the president yesterday saying he had to meet him at Hocatate freight. Olimar goes off the work to meet the stranger. He goes to the train station and boards the train that goes to the freight. At 9.30am he arrives. He waits until 10 and then he goes to the back of the building. He see's a man with a hoodie standing in front of him. Olimar asks if he's the man. The man smiles and says "see, I didn't steal anything" and then Olimar asks why did he tell him to come here? The man says that Olimars family is in great danger. Olimar says that even though he cares about his family, why should he care about this? The man says "Ok, let me rephrase that...all of hocatate, maybe even the entire solar system is in danger! Now is it important enough for you to give a crap?" They engage in a conversation where the man mentions a group that is planning something big, possibly a superweapon. The man says that he cannot name the group or else they will both be killed. Olimar asks him why he's asking him to go. The man says that the one thing he definitely knows about the group is that they are operating on PNF-404 (or at the very least most of the work is being done there) and that Olimar can fight them without attracting too much attention at first because he is only one person. The man also says that he can quickly amass an army of pikmin because he's worked with them for a long time, so they follow you without question. Olimar then says "so your telling me to go to PNF-404 so I can make an army of pikmin and use them to fight an evil group and destroy their doomsday weapon?!". "If you put it that way, then yes!" says the man. He also tells Olimar that it's up to him if he wants to bring along other people. He also says Olimar needs to go as soon as possible so he has more time to stop the group and make sure they don't kill him. Olimar asks the man how he's going to get there without a ship. The man says he's sorted something out. Olimar leaves and goes back home, ready for the task ahead. Preparations Olimar decides that he will go alone because he doesn't want to endanger anyone else. He knows that mike won't be interested and asking Louie may put his family in danger. He tells his wife that he needs to go PNF-404 to run some errands for the president. His wife is about to angry when she realises that at least he actually spent some time with her and that the family is probably going to get more money (if only she knew). Olimar gets his essentials (including his wife's pik pik carrots) and then heads off to the freight. Journey to chaos Olimar discovers a new ship at hocatate freight. It resembles the S.S dolphin but it looked more developed. He boards the ship and takes off for PNF-404. Most of the journey is peaceful until he gets three quarters of the way there. He runs into some space pirates who attempt to hunt him down and steal his "booty" (treasure). He attempts to escape them and flies into an asteroid field near PNF-404. They nearly catch up to him but are detected by a weapon concealed inside an asteroid. It launch's missiles at them. The pirate ship is destroyed but Olimar manages to dodge the one that's after him. However, at the last minute he crashes into a asteroid and crash-lands on PNF-404. Back so soon? After being hit by the asteroid, Olimar crashed in the Volatile Glade. There he meets some Red Pikmin. He helps them defeat a bulborb (as usual) and increase their numbers. He uses them to tear down a bramble gate and collet the engine for his ship. Both he and the onion go into orbit at the end of the day (event triggered when ship part is collected). Areas Unlike most fanon games that have only regular areas, this game also has sub-areas in between their larger counterparts. Normal areas *Volatile glade *Nocturnal desert *Endgame ocean *Stargazer garden *The dark side *The moon base Sub-areas *Halls of stone *Dusk abyss *Kingdom of ash *Centrepiece of chaos *Trench of terror Enemies P:TW piklopedia The Illuminati (Triad war) Factions HQDG Rubidium skulls Space pirates Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Magenta Pikmin *Orange Pikmin Trivia *The game idea started out life as a group of edits to Pikmin: The Rise of the Illuminati which were eventually removed by the wiki because the creator of the edits was editing the page without permission. *While Rise of the Illuminati was more of a silly concept, Triad war is a full on game with plenty of content and ideas. *All the pikmin types are suppose to correspond with the nine classes from the game Team Fortress 2. *THIS GAME CONTAINS TRANSFORMATIONS. ANYONE WHO SAY'S THIS IS A FETISH GAME WILL BE EITHER EXECUTED OR SENT TO THE GULAG!!! Category:Non-Canon Games